prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
My dear friend
My dear friend is a song that appears in the first vocal album of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Lyrics Romaji= Kimi no nozomi, kimi no omoi kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu ga Yozora ni aru hoshi no yō ni kokoro de hikari tsudzukeru yo Sora wo (yūyū) tonde (kirari) hakobareru no wa Ichizu na "NE・GA・I" My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Ima dekiru koto no subete de My dear friend. To hope mirai wo mamotte iku kara My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Nakikuzuresō na toki demo My dear friend. To hope akiramenaide my friend! Kimi no itami, kimi no namida koe, nakigoe wo kiiteru Noyama ni saku namo naki hana inochi ni ranku wa tsukenai yo Daichi wo (sō sō) hashiri (kirari) hakobareru no wa Setsunai "KI・BO・U" My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Ima taisetsu ni shitai no wa My dear friend. To hope kimochi ga tsunagari au koto My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Saki ga mienai toki demo My dear friend. To hope kanashimanai de My friend! Kimi no (messēji) chanto (honto) todoite iru yo Ai to iu "TE・GA・MI" My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Ima dekiru koto no subete de My dear friend. To hope mirai wo mamotte iku kara My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Nakikuzuresō na toki demo My dear friend. To hope akiramenaide my friend! |-|Kanji= キミの望み、キミの想い　コトバの１つ１つが 夜空に在る　星のように　ココロで光り続けるよ 空を　（ゆうゆう）　飛んで　（きらり）　運ばれるのは 一途な　「NE・GA・I」 My dear friend. Oh! my mind. 今出来ることのすべてで My dear friend. To hope 未来を守って行くから My dear friend. Oh! my mind. 泣き崩れそうな時でも My dear friend. To hope あきらめないで my friend! キミの傷み、キミの涙声, なき声を聴いてる 野山に咲く　名も無き花　生命にランクはつけないよ 大地を　（そうそう）　走り　（きらり）　運ばれるのは 切ない 「KI・BO・U」 My dear friend. Oh! my mind. 今大切にしたいのは My dear friend. To hope キモチがつながり合うこと My dear friend. Oh! my mind. 先が観えない時でも My dear friend. To hope 悲しまないで My friend! キミの　（メッセージ）　ちゃんと　（ホント）　届いているよ 愛という 「TE・GA・MI」 My dear friend. Oh! my mind. 今出来ることのすべてで My dear friend. To hope 未来を守って行くから My dear friend. Oh! my mind. 泣き崩れそうな時でも My dear friend. To hope あきらめないで my friend! |-|English= Worded one by one is your very own wish and your precious feelings are Like a star in the night sky the light of your heart will still continue on In the sky (gently) it will fly (sparkling) as it will carry a Single minded "WISH" of mine My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Off all the things I can do right now My dear friend. To hope that I am going to protect the future My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Even when you feel like bursting out in tears My dear friend. To hope don't ever give up on it my friend! I am listening to your crying voice as well as, seeing your pain and your tears Bloom in the hills that have no flowers as the rank of life will not be made On this earth (it's okay) we will run (sparkling) as it will carry a Painful "HOPE" of mine My dear friend. Oh! my mind. The most important thing I want to do now My dear friend. To hope That these feelings are being connected right now My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Even in the time I can't see anything bloom My dear friend. To hope Don't be sad about it My friend! Your own (message) will properly (really) be delivered to you By the "LETTER" of love My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Off all the things I can do right now My dear friend. To hope that I am going to protect the future My dear friend. Oh! my mind. Even when you feel like bursting out in tears My dear friend. To hope don't ever give up on it my friend! Video Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Music Category:Image Songs